OurKids?
by Amara Nyx
Summary: 4 kids from the future are transported to the cave where they meet the team. Why do they look so familiar? Why are they here? Future family story! Read and review please!
1. Mom? Dad?

Hey everybody! Welcome to my new story!

Bad news people. If you have read my first story "Wings of Sibling Birds," it's sad to say that I'm planning on deleting it. But, if you want to take over for me, that'd be great. Only if you want to though. If you do, please PM me.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this new story.

Note: This takes place before episode 26.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice… I wish I did sometimes.

* * *

><p>Mom? Dad?<p>

"Baywatch! Give me back my bow!" Artemis exclaimed chasing after a certain speedster around the mountain.

"No way, Blondie. But if you want it back you're going to have to catch me which is entirely impossible," Wally gloats before flashing away when Artemis made an attempt to tackle him.

Robin groaned in annoyance from the couch. "Why can't does two just shut up and make out already?"

Zatanna, who was also sitting on the couch, patted the Boy Wonder's shoulder sympathetically. "Who knows, but it better be soon."

"Conner!" Megan called from the kitchen. "Do you want to help me make some cookies?"

"No," the Kryptonian replied, but got up anyway to help his girlfriend in the kitchen.

"What book are you reading, Kaldur?" Zatanna asked curiously.

"The Hunger Games."

"That's a really good book," Zee commented.

"It is."

In a flash, (no pun intended) Wally appeared in the living room/kitchen. "Guys! You need to get to the main hall! We have a problem!" Wally shouted before flashing to the main hall. Running after the speedster, the team entered the main hall to find a swirling blue vortex in the center of the holo-platform. Winds blew around the cave widely.

"What is that thing?" Artemis cried out to her teammates.

Robin pulled out his holo-computer and analyzed the vortex. "It's a portal. Zatanna?"

Zatanna nodded her head in agreement. "Robin's right. From what I'm sensing from the portal, magic is the cause of it. Though I'm no expert, I think it's a time portal. You can tell the difference between portals by the color. Blue is usually used for time travel."

"Great, this is just fantastic," Wally said sarcastically.

"Should we inform the league?" Megan asked Kaldur.

"Yes, we-" Kaldur was interrupted when the winds died down and four figures fell from the portal unconscious. The portal vanish as soon as the last figure fell to the floor.

The team stood there frozen and wide-eyed as they took in the figure's appearances.

The first figure was girl that looked about 5 with medium-length black hair and slight-tan skin. She wore a black elbow-length shirt with a light blue bird on the front (Nightwing's logo from The New Batman Adventures) with a light blue skirt that ends at mid-thigh length, white knee-high socks, and black Mary Jane flats.

The second figure was another girl that looked about 8 with long red hair and tan skin with freckles. She wore a green tank top, khakis capris, and white shoes. In her hair was a green headband.

The third figure was a boy about 7 with dark skin and black hair. He wore a dark-blue hoodie over a brown t-shirt, light-blue jeans, and black shoes.

The last figure was another boy that looked about 10 with short black hair and…green skin? The boy wore a white t-shirt with the superman insignia on one sleeve and the red "X" on the other sleeve, dark-blue jeans, and red converse.

The kids groaned as they regained consciousness. They sat up groggily and looked at each other in confusion.

"Where are we?" The green-skinned boy asked. The group of kids looked around not noticing the gaping super hero teens.

"I think we're at Mount Justice," The dark-skinned boy inferred. "But it looks more new than the time our parents took us here."

"Maria! What did you do?" The red head asked the youngest person of the group.

"Don't blame this on me! You made me. I'm not supposed to use magic when mom and dad are gone," The girl dubbed as "Maria" protested with almost flawless English.

The green-skinned boy's eyes widened when he finally took notice of the team standing by the door. "Uh, guys? We're not alone."

The other three followed their friend's gaze and froze. The four kids and the team stared at each other for who knows how long until the kids said something that seemed to turn the Earth upside-down.

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

><p>What do you think of this new story so far?"<p>

I've had this story in my head for so long, I just had to get it out.

Review please! I'll be happy and inspired to write more if you do.


	2. What?

Hi! Just wanted to say thank you for the likes and reviews about this story so far.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own _Young Justice_…

* * *

><p>What?<p>

If you were a normal kid, the surprises and shocking news you'd expect would be getting a pet, your license, or your moving to another state, etc. But, if you were on a superhero covert team, the surprises are always unpredictable. Sure, you'd expect multiple dimensions and maybe cloning; however, how many chances would people guess for time travel?

"_Mom? Dad?"_

"WHAT?" Wally yelled in shock before fainting. **(A/N: Sorry, just had to put that in.)**

The red headed girl blushed and covered her green eyes in embarrassment. "Ugh, dad, why?"

The green-skinned kid blinked in surprise and looked at the embarrassed red head. "Wow, didn't know your dad was so…"

"Don't even go there Kenny."

After a good slap to the face (courtesy of a certain archer) to wake up the team speedster, said team stood in front of the four unknown kids with a look demanding for answers. Being the leader, Kaldur asked what all of his teammates wanted to know.

"Who are you?"

"We are your team's children father," The dark-skinned boy answered.

"Who are your parents?" Megan asked curiously.

"Aqualad and Rocket are my parents." Kaldur looked at the dark-skinned boy in confusion.

"Who's Rocket?"

"Oh, you'll meet her soon if the time I'm guessing we're in is correct."

"Superboy and Ms. Martian are mine." Superboy blinked in astonishment (Guess who did that a few sentences ago) as Megan squealed and swooped their "son" into her arms.

"Mmooomm!" The green-skinned boy dubbed as "Kenny" whined in protest.

"Artemis and Kid Flash are my mom and dad." Said speedster and archer's eyes widened as they gawked at their "daughter." Unconsciously, they stepped away from each other.

"Robin is my daddy and Zatanna is my mommy," The dark-haired girl said happily. Robin and Zatanna stared at each other with faces red as the Boy Wonder's red vest.

"Robin, contact the league," Kaldur ordered. Robin nodded and stepped aside to contact Batman.

"So, if we're your parents, does it mean you have our powers?" Zatanna inferred.

"Yup!" The red head replied before flashing away with superspeed and returning with a sandwich in her hand. The team jumped at the sudden display of powers.

"Superspeed? Sweet! That's my girl!" Wally, who finally got over his shock, said proudly and high fived his supposed daughter.

"You're actually believing these kids?" Conner asked still suspicious.

"I say they're telling the truth. I mean, come on; one kid's a speedster and she looks like Artemis with Wally's hair color and eyes, one kid has green skin with the blue eyes only Kryptonians have, one looks like a mini version of Kaldur – same eyes just different hair color, and the last one looks like a mini version of me except her eyes are a darker shade of blue," Zatanna implied.

"You do have a point, Zatanna," Kaldur admitted.

"Oh, Hello Megan!" Megan batted her forehead lightly. "We don't even know your names; well some, but not all of them. What are they?"

"Adam," The dark-skinned boy replied.

"Kenny."

"Rachel," The red head girl said.

"Maria!"

**Recognized: Superman 01, Batman 02, Flash 04, Aquaman 06, Martian Manhunter 07, Green Arrow 08, Black Canary 09**

"Hey Kids! What seems to be…the problem?" Flash trailed off when he spotted the kids.

The league stared at the kids with dumbfounded expressions. Well, except Batman cause he's the Da** Batman. The Dark Knight stepped forward with the famous bat-glare ready.

"Expl–"

"Grandpa!" Maria shouted in joy throwing herself at Batman. She snaked her arms around the Bat's neck, swinging around until she hung on his back.

"_Grandpa_?"

The league stared at the girl in shock. Did the little girl, who reminded them of Robin when he was about that age, just call the tall, dark, and menacing Batman, who can make some of the most dangerous criminals pee in their pants with a single look, grandpa?

Batman just stared at the girl's familiar dark-blue eyes.

"Hi, grandpa! Wow, I'm so glad to see you! I mean; I haven't seen you in a month, since you disappeared and all, but yeah! Can you tell me a story? Dad tells me stories all the time, but I want to hear one of yours. Like I said, I haven't seen you in a month. I like your stories though I love dad's stories better, but still. Can you tell me one? Please, please, please?"

Everyone just stared bewildered as Maria went on asking her "grandpa" for stories or telling how glad she is to see him.

"Wait a minute. I'm missing?" Batman asked cutting off Maria.

Maria looked confused before she remembered that she was in the past. "Oh, yeah. In my time your–"

"SPOILERS!"

Rachel shouted flashing up to Maria surprising the league.

"No spoilers about the future, Maria. You could ruin the timeline," The girl speedster explained.

"Don't worry about it," Maria said casually. Suddenly she disappeared from the Dark Knight's shoulders and reappeared on Robin's. The team jumped, startled by the sudden appearance. "When mom finds us, she'll probably erase their memory of us."

"You have to stop doing the ninja thing, Maria," Kenny said slightly annoyed by the action.

Maria pouted a _very _familiar pout. "Aww…but I like doing the ninja thing. It's fun!"

Wally leaned toward Artemis and whispered, "She really is Robin's kid."

Artemis could only nod in agreement.

"Enough."

Everyone's head whipped around to face Batman, who was really pulling out the bat-glare. The four unknown kids lightly shook in fear from the intensity of the bat-glare.

"You are going to explain what's going on. _Now."_

Kenny leaned toward the Adam and said shakily, "You remember when I said that Maria's grandpa is scary."

Adam nodded.

"I was wrong, he's more scary now. Is that even possible?"

"I don't know my friend."

* * *

><p>Finally! This chapter is done! I sorta winged it a little.<p>

I wasn't feeling very whelmed today. Ha! Whelmed. I love that word.

Review please.


	3. Sad News

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting new chapters for my stories. Life's been hectic lately. I'm sorry to inform you that I'm discontinuing this story. Don't fret because Chalant Lover has agreed to take over for me!

Read _Future _and _Future 2_ and hope you enjoy it!

P.S. I'll try to update my stories. Might take awhile, but I'll try.

-Amara Nyx


End file.
